


Toothbrush

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, post- Legion Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Baby you don't have to rush, you can leave a toothbrush at my place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.  
>  I also do not own "Toothbrush" by DNCE, all rights to them and their label.

_Stuck in a limbo_

_Half hypnotized_

_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_

 

“Stay.” She whispered against him, as he pulled her close to him; her naked body hot against his own.

After the Legion; after he became him again, everything changed. And Sara was more than happy for that.

Both had agreed that when this started between them, they wouldn’t sleep together. The pain after everything was still too deep and both Sara and Leonard wanted to do whatever they could to keep feelings out of this.

They were teammates, friends and lovers, even though if another crew member dared to call them the later they would refuse it adamantly.

And that night; when Leonard leant down and pressed soft kisses on the scars of her deaths… both the ones of the arrows and the fresher one from Rip’s gun… she couldn’t deny it either.

This… this was more than casual sex or a one, two… three time thing.

She told herself that it was only because she was glad that Leonard was alive and _himself_. That comforted her only the first time around.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath; hands tangling in her blonde locks. “I’ll stay.”

 

_Up in the morning_

_Tangled in sheets_

_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

The first thing Sara saw upon waking up was Leonard’s quite… adorable was the only way she could put it, sleeping face. His eyes were closed; his arm which she had used as her pillow was still in the exact same spot and she imagined that hurt like a bitch, and his mouth was half-open.

She smile against him and escaped from his tight hold in order to nip his bottom lip softly. The man groaned; eyes fluttering open and returning Sara’s attention by pulling her in for a heated kiss.

And their morning started off much better than they already knew it would.

 

 

_When you’re standing there in your underwear_

_And my T-shirt from the night before_

_With your messed up hair_

_And your feet still bare_

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

She was quite the view, really.

Her now shorter blonde hair that barely reached her bare shoulders, were messy as she slid off of the bad; seeking all around the room for her discarded clothes.

When she finally found her bra, which had somehow landed on the desk, and her panties which were on the handle of the closet that Leonard somehow managed to steal for her, despite her protests. Sara was somehow unable to find the top that she was wearing last night; so she just put on Leonard’s thin sweater to cover her body from the cold.

“Come back to bed.” He mumbled as he pulled his boxers on and stretched his hand towards Sara. He glanced at the clock on her desk. _6:13_

“I just want to check if anyone is in the hallway. I’m bringing you breakfast to bed.” She explained and the door automatically opened; Leonard being more than grateful that no one was awake.

“I can’t argue with this; but be as quick as you can. I don’t want to give anyone on the ship a free show.”

 

_'Cause I just, I just can’t let you go_

_Give me something I never know_

_So baby you don’t have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

Of course she wouldn’t ask Leonard to leave a toothbrush in the private bathroom of her quarters.

So she just stole it off of his own and placed it in hers.

He pretended to not notice that, or her smile the same when he took a shower and then brushed his teeth in her bathroom.

“Guess you will be staying.” She said casually as Leonard exited the bathroom; his clothes in hand which he set in the chair by the desk. He had changed in his pajamas, well a long-sleeved polo and his boxers… and then he slid under the covers with her.

“Well my room is in the other end of the hall… and it’s pretty late.” He mumbled as his thumbs stroked Sara’s collarbone.

“Wouldn’t want you getting lost crook, now would we?” She questioned playfully and her hand touched Leonard’s cold cheek.

They would talk about it eventually; about how things changed again… and all that with a toothbrush.

And then a couple of books, and shirts, and jackets and eventually even Leonard’s cold gun, which found a spot next to her batons which she stored in her closet…

 

_No need to question next time we meet I know you’re coming home with me_

_Sweat like a sauna_

_Break out the ice_

_I know you’re gonna stay the night, stay the night_


End file.
